xvoicefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Savoretti
Jack Savoretti was a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. He was a part of Team James, but was stolen onto Team Danger during the Battle Rounds. Jack was then stolen onto Team Jay during the Knockout Rounds. Jack was eliminated in 6th place. Background Jack Savoretti is an English solo acoustic singer of Italian descent. He has released five studio albums to date: Between the Minds (2007), Harder Than Easy (2009), Before the Storm (2012), Written in Scars (2015) and Sleep No More (2016). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Savoretti Blind Audition For Jack Savoretti's audition in Episode 103, he sang his song "Catapult". JayDK and James both turned their chairs. Jack chose to be on Team James. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 109, Jack Savoretti was paired up against Nathan Sharp. He sang his song, "Dreamers". James chose Nathan as the winner. Danger, with one steal left, decided to steal Jack, placing him on Team Danger for the Knockout Rounds. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 111, Jack Savoretti was paired up against Parson James. He sang his song, "Back Where I Belong". Danger chose Parson as the winner. Jay decided to steal Jack, placing him on Team Jay for the Live Playoffs. Live Playoffs For the Live Playoffs in Episode 112, Jack Savoretti sang his song, "Written In Scars". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Jack Savoretti's performance was strong enough for Jay to send him through to the Top 12 along with Billy Gilman and Lauren Duski, instead of Sam Smith, Terry McDermott, and Three Days Grace. Top 12 Jack Savoretti's Top 12 performance in Episode 114 consisted of him singing his song, "When We Were Lovers". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Jack received enough votes to be sent into the Top 10. Top 10 Jack Savoretti's Top 10 performance in Episode 115 consisted of singing his song, "We Are Bound". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations once again. Jack Savoretti landed in the bottom 3 in the Coaches' Choice. Although JayDK did not vote for him, Xboy, Danger, and James did, sending him to the Semifinals instead of Billy Gilman. Semifinals Jack Savoretti's (Top 8) Semifinal performance in Episode 116 consisted of him singing his song, "The Other Side of Love". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James, once again, gave him standing ovations. Jack Savoretti landed into the Middle 3, but was unfortunately revealed to have the lowest amount of votes in the remaining 3, eliminating him from the competition immediately after as well, placing him at 6th in the competition. Trivia *Jack was the only contestant in Season 1 to be on three different teams. Category:Artists Category:Accepted Artists Category:Male Artists Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Season 1 Accepted Artists Category:Season 1 Male Artists Category:Team James Category:Team James (S1) Category:Stolen Artists Category:Season 1 Stolen Artists Category:Team Danger Category:Team Danger (S1) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 1 Top 32 Category:English Artists Category:Team Jay Category:Team Jay (S1) Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S1) Category:Top 12 Category:Season 1 Top 12 Category:Top 10 Category:Season 1 Top 10 Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 1 Semifinalists Category:6th Place Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 4 Guest Performers